


I Don't Care

by mamaclover



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Condoms, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: He was like a stray cat. He came and went as he pleased. You didn't really care. Until he came home bloodied and bruised.
Relationships: Biker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Had the urge to play through Hotline Miami recently and got reminded of my huge crush on Biker so this is my self indulgent story about him ! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or comment! I have a 2nd chapter in the works and hopefully will have it out soon !

He never removed the helmet when he first showed up. He only came during the day, early morning with the roar of that damned bike and left late at night. Some days he wouldn't show up and you didn't care.  
You usually ignored him, allowing him to do as he pleased.  
One day he just showed up on your apartment welcome mat, a butcher cleaver in hand and asking to use your phone.  
Most would have been frightened of someone like that but you weren't. You didn't care if he used your phone or chopped you up into teeny tiny pieces. 

“What should I call you?”

You finally asked after a few weeks of him sleeping on your broken down couch. You passed by, fixing your hair for your job at a local diner. The man huffed, sitting up to finally pull off his helmet and glare at you.  
The shocking dark green hair surprised you but his bright eyes left you unable to respond. 

“Biker.”

You had a name to moan at night.

xxx

Your neighbors had already complained about the motorcycle early in the morning so you knew after that night, you'd hear from them again. The sound of your bed frame slamming against the thin apartment walls was barely registering as your pussy was being ravaged. 

xxx

Biker came back, clothes covered in blood and panting. You had answered the door, angry your shower was interrupted before Biker pushed you aside and threw his helmet across the room! You shut the door, pulling your towel closer to your body as Biker slumped onto the couch. 

“Biker? You alright?”

You carefully stepped up to him, kneeling down to sit on your heels and stare up at the disheveled man. He was still trying to catch his breath, eyes wide and glazed. 

“Hey...”

Biker finally snapped out of his stupor, head snapping up to face you.

“Wanna take a shower?”

It was a simple question. One that had only two answers.  
Yes or No.  
Instead of answering, Biker grabbed you by your face and pulled you into a kiss! Blood was still on his fingers that clenched your cheeks, tongue tangling with yours. One hand left your face to tear off the towel and reached down to grope at your breast!  
Finally Biker pulled away, leaving you panting and wet. 

“Yeah.”

It took you a moment to understand as Biker pulled you to your feet and dragged you to your dingy bathroom where your shower was still running.  
He threw off his clothes, pushing you onto your knees in the shower and slapped his hard cock against your cheek a few hard times!

Despite his lithe form, his cock was thick and long. Your face flushed and without realizing, you nuzzled it before opening your mouth.  
He barely gave you a moment, shoving deep and hard! You gagged, reaching up to press your hands against his hips.  
You struggled to breathe in and out your nose as you swallowed around Biker, moaning before one hand came to the base of his thick cock.

“Fuck.”

You looked up, seeing Biker with his eyes shut as one hand rested on the cracked wall and the other gathered your hair at the top of your neck.  
It made your core pulse, knowing you were so wet for him already. 

The blood from Biker's body ran down the drain as he pulled you off his cock. You were panting, drool dripping off your swollen lips and being washed away instantly. Your mind was racing and your body was on fire.  
Were you blowing a killer? Some bum who the only thing you knew about him is a fake name?  
You realized you didn't care. You were horny and this was an escape.  
An escape from the boring same day after day. 

“Fuck me.”

Biker raised a brow, smirking down at you before bringing you to your feet and pressing your front against the wall! His hands were on your ass, groping at it before spreading you wide open and feeling something nudge against your pussy!  
His nose was pressed close, seeming to take in your scent before his tongue licked a strip from your pussy to your ass.  
You moaned, leaning your forehead on the wall and pressing your hips backwards in hopes it would give him more room.  
The grip he had was almost painful from how hard he squeezed your ass, but with his mouth pressing heavy kisses and love bites all over your pussy, you didn't care. 

“Biker...”

You reached backwards, clutching the back of his head to press him deeper into your folds. You were getting close. One hand left your ass to slip inside as he sucked on your sensitive clit. If the shower wasn't still running, you knew you'd be sweating. 

Suddenly the feeling of ice hit your body! Both you and Biker struggled to leave the shower without slipping with the water on full blast cold. 

“G-Guess the warm water ran out...” you sighed, feeling an aching in between your legs. 

Biker huffed, leaning over to turn off the water before leaving the bathroom. You felt a pang of disappointment, about to pick up your towel and pout until Biker came back around the corner.

“You coming? I'm not done.”

You stood up straight, leaving the towel behind to follow after the man but not try to seem to eager by hurrying. From how your slick was dripping down your thighs, it was already obvious. 

xxx

Biker threw you on the bed, instantly climbing on top to bite at your neck! Your hands ran up his chest, holding onto his shoulders as he sucked at the skin.  
You were going to be late. You wanted to at least call to make up some excuse but Biker sat back up with a neon pink condom in hand.  
You forgot about your uniform left on the kitchen table as you took the condom from his hands and carefully slipped it over his cock.  
You leaned up to sloppily kiss Biker, your hand stroking him a few times before he pushed you back!  
You clutched your pillow under your head as Biker lined up his cock with your opening.  
You shivered at the feeling of the head gently rubbed against your lips and slit before slowly slipping in!  
You tried to relax, clenching the pillow and sighing as he filled you up. 

“Fuck. You're tight.”

You knew you were red all over, looking up at his face as he started a slow and steady rhythm.  
His eyes were clenched shut, his teeth digging into his bottom lip while his cock pulsed inside you.  
You whined, craning your neck back as Biker pulled out slightly only to slam back in ! You couldn't help but let your voice out as Biker fucked you into your mattress.  
The springs groaned and the frame was slamming against the wall as if it was going to break through. 

Your toes curled when Biker reached down to tease your swollen clit, leaving you lightheaded. He kissed you, sucking on your tongue as he circled around your little bundle of nerves.  
You were so close.  
The coil in your stomach was unwinding and you couldn't stop the whine that left your lips before you came hard!  
Your legs outstretched, body trembling uncontrollably as you felt Biker slow his pace. 

“What a slut you are.”

You ignored his insult, relaxing on the bed before Biker pulled out!

“W-Wait!”

You sat up, but felt him grab your hips and flip you onto your stomach! 

“I'll treat you like the bitch you are,” he said, the grin on his face evident in his voice.

He smacked your ass before spreading you while his cock pressed against your leaking opening. Your legs were shaking, getting up onto your hands and knees to get a proper placement before Biker slammed into you! You cried out, your head tilting down as he picked up his pace. 

“Fuck. Look how wet you are for me.”

Biker slapped your ass, his pace going wild as your arms gave up and you fell chest first onto the bed.  
He chuckled darkly before his hand reached out to grab you by your hair and tilted your head back so he could dive in deeper!

“Cum for me, baby.”

It came out before you could stop yourself. You were in a haze, feeling as if you were about to pass out from how overwhelming this was.

Biker pulled out of you again, tugging you backwards hard enough to force you onto your back!  
Seeing his rock hard cock above your face, your hands ran down the front of your body to touch yourself.  
Biker stared down at you, tearing off the condom and stroking himself while you leaned up to tongue at his balls. They were heavy in your mouth as you sucked on them before Biker stuck his thumb in your mouth to press it against your cheek and opened wide.

“I wanna see you swallow all my cum if you want it that bad, slut.”

You whined, sticking your tongue out and tilting your head back even further.  
Biker leaned forward, sliding his cock down your throat and holding it there until you were struggling to breathe. 

“Shit. I'm-”

Biker pulled out, his cum coming out in thick strands in your mouth and all over your face!  
You tried catching your breath, feeling his cum drip down your throat.  
Biker sat back onto the bed, brushing his bright fringe from his sweaty forehead. 

“Thanks for that. Had a botched job and needed to let out some steam.”

The only thing you could do was weakly give a thumbs up, wincing when you felt the cum start to drip close to your eye.  
It made Biker smirk and chuckle and suddenly you were pissed.

Suddenly you cared. One smirk your way and you were hooked.


	2. Maybe a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biker invites you over to his place but wants to show you off just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy sorry for the wait ! This chapter is just self indulgent and I hope yall like it! If you did, please leave a comment or a kudo !

“Hey. You wanna rent a movie and get some pizza?”

You looked at your TV where there was a man reporting on the recent murders happening around the city, noticing a major component missing in this equation before looking over at Biker who was already picking up his helmet.

“I mean at my place.”

You flushed, not realizing he could have his own place. With how often he came to your rinky dink apartment, you only assumed he ended up on your doorstep like a stray cat. Coming to a place where there was a warm meal cause he had no place to go.  
You felt silly looking back on it.  
Shrugging it off, you turned the TV off and got to your feet. 

“You're finally letting me ride your bike, hot stuff?”

Biker huffed, tugging you out the door and to where he kept his bike parked in the alley.  
To your surprise, there was already a helmet sitting on the back. A neon pink helmet.  
Biker picked it up, plopping it carefully on top of your head before lifting the visor. 

“You better hang on.”

The ride left you clinging to Biker's back, screaming when he took a sharp turn and almost pissing your shorts with how fast he was going.  
When Biker finally came to a stop, you couldn't pull away.

“Come on. We don't want the pizza place to close,” Biker, sighed, unwrapping your arms and climbing off the bike.

You popped off the helmet, sighing heavily before looking down at the ground. You wanted to whine but instead just threw your leg over the seat to try and climb down. Biker moved in between your legs to stop you.

“What are you hoping for? Wearing shorts like that?”

His voice was muffled by his helmet, his gloved hand reaching behind you to grope at your ass.  
You shivered, already sweating from the Miami heat.

“I-It's hot,” you whined, suddenly nervous that someone may see how his fingers were sneaking into your bright pink shorts and exposing your ass. 

“Gimme a kiss and I'll let you down.”

You looked up at your reflection in his helmet, flushed from the heat and how his nails dug into your skin while your shorts rode up.  
Closing your eyes, you carefully leaned forward to press a kiss against the screen.

“Gross. Let's go.”

Biker helped you off the bike suddenly, pulling the back of your shorts to keep your ass cheeks hanging out.

~x~

“What kind of movies do you like?” Biker asked as you browsed the rows of tapes. 

You hummed, checking for any horror movies until you felt a hand on your waist. It dipped past your waistband and made you flush. It wasn't enough the cashier working the counter kept ogling you when Biker kept asking you to bend over and check a movie for you.

“Bastard. I like bloody horror movies. Gory,” you grumbled, crossing your arms as Biker hummed.

He had yet to take his helmet off but you didn't mind.

“Huh? I can't stand that shit.”  
“What? You a pussy?”

You couldn't see his expression but you knew he was rolling his eyes. He only scoffed before leading you to another aisle. One that had a big R-18 sign on the stand.

“There we go. Pick one. I'm buying tonight.”

You looked at all the covers, seeing a few from the 70's and a few newer ones from the past few years. You grimaced, thinking about all the men with those ugly mustaches.  
Picking through the cheesy covers, you found one that caught your eye.  
A BDSM video with a woman in black and a man in a hood. Of course, it was on one of the lower shelves so you leaned down to pick out the tape from behind only to feel Biker step up behind you. You could feel his hard length through his jeans and you had to bite your lip to keep quiet. 

“Biker...come on,” you whined softly, adjusting your hips to feel him pulse in between your cheeks.

He scoffed, putting one hand on your hip and the other in the middle of your back to hold you in place. Your heart was racing, thinking you would get caught like this. In the porn aisle of all places.

You were half expecting him to undo his zipper and take you right there but instead he helped you sit up and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“Oh? You like em in hoods, huh?”  
“Probably more entertaining than anything on this shelf.”

Biker plucked it from your hands to read over it before leading you to the counter where the sweaty cashier was still staring at you. You snatched the tape back, trying not to glare at the tall man next to you. It made Biker click his teeth, the hand resting on your shoulder snacking down into your tank top and groping your breast underneath!  
Your face went red as the cashier's eyes widened. 

“How much?”

The cashier turned his head to Biker but watched as he played with your nipple. You knew he was showing you off. As if you were a toy this guy couldn't play with.  
When the cashier didn't acknowledge Biker's question, he kicked the counter to make both you and the sweaty man jump. 

“How...Much?”  
“S-Sorry! Uhhh...”

You handed the cashier the tape, biting your lip when Biker tugged your nipple harder. You squeezed your legs together, watching the cashier punch the prince in. 

“That'll be $3.82...”

Biker pulled out his wallet, removing his hand out from your tank top only to drop the wallet purposefully behind him. 

“Oh shit, babe. You mind grabbing that for me?” Biker asked, giving a smack to your ass!

You gave him a side glare but turned around and slowly bent over to pick up the wallet. You knew the crotch of your shorts were now a dark pink, your slick gathering on your inner thighs.  
Biker whistled, making your visibly shiver as you stood up to hold out the wallet to the masked man.  
You couldn't bring yourself to look at the cashier as Biker was about to pull out the cash.

“Enjoy the show, big guy?” he asked, stopping his hand to cock his helmet to the side. 

The cashier was almost drooling which made you cross your arms and glare at Biker. 

“J-Just take the tape. Please don't tell my boss...”

Biker slipped his wallet back into his pocket as the cashier held out the tape to you.

“What a good guy.”

Snatching the tape from the cashier's hand, Biker didn't even bother to look back as he headed for the door. You hurried after him, stopping to wave at the cashier who halfheartedly waved back. 

~x~ 

Biker called the pizza place for a delivery as you explored his apartment, finding the decor matching his aesthetic.  
Everything was neon, green and pink you noticed as you flopped onto his tacky animal print sheets.  
It suited him you thought with a grin as you rolled onto your back to find Biker staring down at you. He cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his lips as he stepped in between your legs.

“Getting comfy already?”

You couldn't help but blush as he pulled you by your hips to the edge of his bed! You could make out the obvious bulge as he leaned over you to plant his hands on the bed.

“Trying to seduce me when the pizza is going to arrive any minute now?”

You wanted to protest but Biker pressed his lips against yours in a deep kiss. You nipped at his tongue, hearing him groan before pulling away. Without another word, Biker slipped his hands underneath your shorts and tugged them down in one pull! You had yet to remove your sneakers, about to lift your feet towards you when Biker grabbed your ankle.

“Spread yourself for me, babe.”

You huffed, but still did as you were told with your eyes running down his front to the straining cock you desperately wanted. Your fingers spread your lips, flushed when you saw Biker's eyes widen as if he was surprised by how wet you were. 

“Maybe a snack before dinner?”  
“T-The pizza guy will be her soo-” you cut yourself off with a moan as Biker slid a finger up your slick slit.

You forgot about the pizza when Biker adjusted your positions so he was on his knees on the floor while your ass was hanging off the side of the bed.  
Biker was lapping at your pussy like a desperate man, making your legs you held up in the air twitch. How he sucked on your sensitive clit left you drooling, eyes rolling back when he slipped two fingers in easily.  
It was almost embarrassing how they slid in so quickly. He pulled away to slip one more in to watch your face as he finger fucked you to the point where you were shivering and biting your lip to hold back the sobs that threatened to tumble out. 

A doorbell knocked you off the high you were on, almost falling ass first onto Biker's head. You wanted to get up and hide under the blanket as Biker got to his feet.  
Struggling to sit up, you tried to grab for your shorts when Biker threw a twenty on your stomach and snatched your shorts up.

“Mind grabbing that for me? Gotta take a piss.”

You were shocked as he walked into the bathroom, leaving you naked from the waist down. There was no way you could answer the door like this so jumping off the bed, you tried to open the bathroom door only to find it locked!

“Biker? I need my shorts!”

You heard the sound of Biker pissing, leaving you to whine and hold the twenty to your chest. Another ring made you look back at the door before sighing and pulling your shirt down as far as it could go. You kept your hand on the hem when you shakily opened the door.

“Biker, man. I have like five more... deliveries...”

The delivery man's sentence trailed off as you tried not to look him in the eye. You kept your hand pulling your tank top down in front of your still sopping pussy before peeking up at the man.  
He was red faced, staring at how your breasts were almost spilling out from the top where you pulled it down.

“H-How much?”

The delivery guy seemed to break out of his stupor, pulling out a receipt to read the order and total out loud.

“Come on, babe. Make sure to tip the guy.”

You were about to turn around and snap at Biker who stood behind you but felt him grab the hand holding your shirt down to lift it up past your breasts!  
Frozen solid, you stared at the pizza guy who was struggling to not turn his gaze from your eyes to your exposed body. 

“Keep the change.”

Biker took the money from your hand to shove it in the front pocket of the pizza guy's work shirt.

“Grab the pizza for me. I'll set up the movie.”

Biker let go of your hand, waving the pizza guy goodbye who couldn't even manage of a wave with how shocked he must have been.  
Finally finding your courage, you snatched the pizza from the dazed delivery man and slammed the door shut!  
Storming into the kitchen, you tossed the pizza on the counter to make your way to Biker who was bent over in the fridge.

“Y-You!”

Biker sat up to gather you in his arms and kissed you! You pressed your hands to his chest but didn't push away. You clutched his vest as if wanting to rip it off.  
As embarrassing as this whole night was, it drove you wild.  
Something about Biker showing you off left you wanting him more and more. 

Biker spun you around, pressing your chest down on top of the table before he easily slipped inside your aching pussy! You whined, scratching at the tabletop as Biker started a crazed pace. Your walls clenched around his pulsating cock, making him take each of your cheeks to spread them and slam back inside!

“You love showing off, don't you? Knowing that all those fuckers can't have you but you can show them what they're missing.”

Biker's words cut deep and made you shiver against the table. At first, you were scared it would break with how hard Biker was pounding into your but when the head of his cock met with your cervix, you realized you didn't care. It could break under you and you'd hope Biker would still be pounding you.  
You moaned, sitting up on your elbows to look over your shoulder and saw Biker's long hair sticking to his face.  
That sweatband wasn't doing it's job by the looks of it.  
Biker must have seen the smirk you had on your face before pulling you further back into him by your arms!  
With the new angle, Biker was going in as deep as he could! His cock slammed inside over and over again, his balls slapping against your clit at a grueling pace.

“Fuck. You know how badly I wanted to fuck you in those little shorts of yours?”

Biker pulled out to your dismay only to push you on top of the uneven table and press his slicked up cock against your opening.  
Trying to wiggle enough for him to slip in, you whined when he took his free hand to hold your hips and keep you still.

“Tell me you want it.”  
“Bastard. Fuck me or I'll eat all the pizza alone.”

Biker glared down at you but slipped in with a grin. When he was fully in,the hand that held his cock slipped up to your clit and pinched!  
He surprised you so suddenly that your orgasm hit you hard and long.  
Your legs stretched out as you knew your pussy was convulsing around Biker's cock.  
Something about the tight warmth that wouldn't let go must have done it in for him as he thrusts started to become uneven and sporadic. 

“Fuck!”

Without realizing it, Biker started to cum inside you only to pull out to watch the last few ribbons spread on your swollen lips.

“Fuck. Forgot the condom.”

You groaned as you laid back onto the table, wondering why the feeling of cum leaking from your wrecked pussy felt so satisfying.

As Biker offered a towel for you to clean yourself and the table up, you came to realize something.

Maybe you did care a little about the weirdo with the bike.  
Just a little.


End file.
